


Unprecedented Thoughts

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I wrote this at 15... wild, Poetry, backdated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Summary: I’m just a young girl- Only fifteen (said with frustration) -And I’m thinking unprecedented thoughtsAbout our entire creation.





	Unprecedented Thoughts

4/22/18

Unprecedented Thoughts

I’m just a young girl

\- Only fifteen (said with frustration) -

And I’m thinking unprecedented thoughts

About our entire creation

If we are here only if the circumstances aligned

And everything about humanity’s fabrication

Like if reality is just a concept

Or all one big computer simulation

That humans are here alone

Is a common assertation

But doesn’t that seem presumptuous

That planet Earth is a solitary nation?

Not a ruling god, persay

Or even divine salvation

But perhaps it’d be suffice to receive

A minute salutation

I don’t spend all my time pondering

It’s not my avocation

I just inspect the universe

To see if there’s any correlation

As I sit in my class, I contemplate

Everything in moderation

If the truth was unveiled

Would I display jubilation?

I might feel other trivial emotions

Or others like consternation

But if humanity remained alone

It might be a hubris mitigation

As I continue to reflect

My classmates issue a protestation

And a rumble echoes through the room

Rudely terminating my meditation

But who cares about my agitation? 

To others I’m but a frustrating aberration

I’m just a young girl

\- Only fifteen (said with frustration) -

And I’m thinking unprecedented thoughts

About our entire creation.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
